Preferences
by The Pillars of Transcendence
Summary: Something my brain cooked up at 2am and went wild with, but I figured I'd post it all the same.


The Greek Gods: Preferences

 _Poseidon, god of the sea_

He met you on a secluded beach when you were on summer vacation, merely bathing in the sun and your toes in the water

He wasn't there one moment, and the next he was, emerging out of the sea and eyes trained solely on you

You went back every day, from before the sun came up to well after the sun went down would you be with him

Standing thigh high in the sea with your arms wrapped around each other and swaying softly to the sound of the waves

Swimming in the ocean together, whether it's during the day with packs of dolphins and even a tiger shark at one point or at midnight when he makes phytoplankton light up the sea around you

When he gets angry you always desperately try to calm him down, not wanting any boats to sink or sailors to get hurt

Showing you hidden coral reefs under his care, away from the eyes and touch of humans larger and more beautiful than even the Great Barrier Reef

Taking you to underwater caves, and merely trailing your feet in the water as you watch the pattern of the light ripples across the cave ceiling as you talk

Whenever you'd swim in the sea, if you grew tired or cold he would feel it, and have the waves carry you safely back to shore, not wanting you to get hurt

Poseidon giving you a beautiful pearl from the depths of the sea, placed on a delicate chain that he requested Hephaestus make

You hardly ever take it off, even in the shower

Sitting chest high in the surf, beyond the waves on a sand bank, and him surprising you with small schools of fish and seahorses brushing against your skin as the swim around you

Creatures in the ocean will not attack you under his command, jellyfish and sea urchins and sharks ignoring you or else leaving altogether because his wrath would know no bounds should you be injured, especially in his domain

When summer is over and you have to go back home, you promise him that you'll return to the sea every day when you get there, no matter if it's a long way away

He tells you that he'll be waiting

 _Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge_

Considering Aphrodite rejected him and ran off with Ares, he's probably have some self-esteem issues when it came to women

So when he ended up meeting you he figured you'd be frightened away or scared by his ugly demeanour or crooked back, but you merely smiled at him and you're eyes lit up like sparks

He's the god of the forge, so he makes you the most beautiful jewellery and slaves away to make sure it's absolutely perfect

You get cold easily, especially during winter, so he ends up making you a blanket imbued with flames from his forge that will keep you forever warm because he can't stand to see you shivering anymore

He has a hard time getting you out of it again of course

Seeing the light of flames flickering over your face as you smile or as you sleep becomes one of his favourite sights

You burn brighter than any fire he could ever stoke

And he's glad that that fire of yours has willingly become his

 _Apollo, god of the sun_

He's also the god of medicine, so when you end up falling down the stairs, he comes through and sits at the bottom of the stairs with you, healing your bruises

Considering you can be pretty clumsy, him having to fix you up ends up being more times than your pride will allow you to admit

The one time he almost lost his mind though, was when you were in a car accident and he blazed into the hospital in all his godlike fury at the THOUGHT that someone would dare try and hurt you

He calmed down after you explained and showed him you were fine, just a few cuts and bruises that he ended up tenderly healing for you

He ended up causing an impromptu heatwave that day

He's the god of music, so he sings and plays for you whenever you're feeling down or upset or frustrated

In turn, you read to him whatever book you're reading at the time, everything from horror novels to historical pieces to textbooks

You end up meeting his sister, Artemis, one night in the woods outside your house

She's on the shelf at first of course, after all you are just a mortal her godly twin has taken an interest in, but eventually she does warm up to you more after seeing the two of you together

Now every time you hear a song, or a line of poetry as you walk down the street, a small smile comes across your face as you think of him and his smile that blazes like the sun he governs

 _Boreas, god of winter_

He met you when you were reading on the porch of your parents' house in midwinter, leaning against the rail before softly asking what you were reading

Him making it snow for you, merely so he can see your amazed smile

Getting him to make snow angels and snowmen with you

One night, he freezes the trees and covers the ground in ice for you, so when the morning sun hits it right it bursts into a kaleidoscope of colours that makes it seem you're walking in a world encrusted with diamonds

Introducing the god to hot chocolate, which he soon cannot get enough of even though it's a mortal drink

He ends up asking for some every time you see each other, until the point when you teach him to make it himself and then he often approaches you with two mugs of that chocolaty goodness

Taking you to see frozen lakes and waterfalls, and ending up ice-skating after he makes sure it is frozen enough for you not to fall through

Your tears freeze on your cheeks as spring starts to come, but he promises he will be back when the year turns darker again, and swears he will return to you

Ok, so that's it. If anyone wants me to continue these, or add another god to the list, or a specific preference than just review and I'll see it! Thanks


End file.
